Christmas Party
by Black and White Sirens
Summary: A Tahnorra One shot of the pair at a Christmas party. Fluff and Jealousy ensues.


A Christmas one shot I wrote a while ago as a present for the WLTW crew. Yes Tahno falls on purpose. :') Enjoy!

~ Sirens

* * *

Much to Korra's distaste Asami had roped her into going to what she had dubbed "The most exclusive Christmas party of the year". Things between her and Tahno had seemed rather strange lately and going to a Christmas celebration at his house was firmly etched on her list of "Things Korra does not quite want to do" - right between giving up sea food and being locked in a room with an angry platypus-bear.

"Asami is that stuff you're putting on my face going to impress anyone other than yourself?"

"You look gorgeous Korra, and if you insist on being such a Grinch I will paint you a smile myself." Asami countered, brandishing her favourite shade bright red lipstick menacingly. Korra bit back a groan but couldn't help slipping a half smile to the girl sat cross legged infront of her.

"As long as I don't have to interact with Tahno I mean thinks have just been a little…off lately"

Asami answered with a knowing look, "Want to talk about that?"

"Nope just don't lock us in a cupboard together" Korra shrugged, met by a peal of laugher, "If you dare I swear I will have to kill you" Korra warned

"Loud and clear, you've been saying it all afternoon; A quick hello at the door and then you have the entirety of the Malek household to hide from him."

"Just promise you'll do the talking." Korra smirked as Asami pulled her to her feet and dragged a reluctant Korra out of the door.

Korra followed Asami up the walkway towards the house rolling her eyes at the 40ft tree adorned with an obscene amount of decorations and covered with remnants last night's snow. The wide double doors swung open to reveal Tahno wearing a tuxedo and a smirk that Korra could only describe as mildly infuriating.

"Miss Sato, the last of us to arrive I believe," A hand welcomed.

"Mister Malek." Asami greeted smoothly "you would do well to remember that a Queen is never late" she finished endearingly, earning herself a grin in return. He took her hand delicately as he walked her up the last few icy steps. He made to do the same for Korra as Asami shrugged off her coat in the doorway. Korra's attempt to walk past him without taking his arm failed miserably as her foot slipped on a patch of black ice. Tahno's outstretched arm caught her as she fell.

"Way to make an entrance, sweetheart." Tahno smirked down at her.

"I try" Korra responded coolly as she struggled to right herself. She squealed as the same patch of ice materialised under her feet. The pair spun mid air and Tahno landed on his back with Korra clutched to his chest. Their breaths mixed, and the unexpected proximity caught them both by surprise

"Jesus Korra," Tahno smirked, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the paving. "And here I was thinking I'd have to get some drinks in you to get you on top of me."

"Shut it." Korra bit out, her cheeks flushed. She clambered off him as Tahno sat up and ran a hand through his hair. A tanned hand extended to him from above. "When you're done with your grooming pretty boy"

"I was more worried about my war wounds sweetheart," Tahno retorted, "not all of us have a prince charming to break their fall."

"Do shut up," Korra chided rolling her eyes at the boy in the snow. He laughed, taking her hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. He blinked, slightly dizzied, but a firm hand on his chest steadied him.

"Ladies first" Korra gestured earning her a sideways look. However Tahno lead her cautiously up the final steps pushing the door open for her and following her inside.

"What the hell took you two so long" Bolin chuckled pulling Korra into hug spinning her in a circle.

"It's good to see you Bo!" Korra laughed breathlessly

"Oh right air" Bolin said putting her down and holding her at arm's length. "Wow, well wouldn't you look at that"

"What now?"

"C'mon Korra give us a twirl,"

"I have had enough twirling on the ice outside thank you very much." Korra laughed, "Why doesn't Asami have to twirl for everyone too?"

"Because she twirls for me and me alone" boomed a familiar voice from behind her

"Iroh!" Korra beamed

"That's General Iroh to you" He chuckled, warranting him a mock salute.

Korra made her rounds and tried to say hello to everyone she knew whilst keeping her distance from Tahno. After the whole ice and snow scenario outside her feelings towards him were… conflicted at best, though the festivities distracted her from the matter. The Christmas games consisted of a rapid game of monopoly which had ended unsurprisingly with Asami as the victor.

Korra looked up from the game to see Tahno in an armchair staring at one of his fangirls who held a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. A sharp pang of jealousy shot through her and before she knew what she was doing an invisible force carried her out of the room and up a long flight of stairs.

Meanwhile Tahno who had been attempting to drive Iris away all night dismissed her with a peck on the cheek and an introduction to one of his old friends. Korra had been avoiding him for the last few weeks and for all his confidence he couldn't bring himself to speak to her. He brushed it off as a passing attraction but Bolin spinning her around. Well he'd gritted his teeth and ignored it.

"Stupid Tahno with his stupid effing mistletoe" Korra muttered through gritted teeth. She had got herself lost in her outburst and ended up in a large bedroom. A dressing table adorned the main wall and the entire place was impeccably ordered, as if it hadn't been used.

"Guest room." Korra thought. Perfect. She crumpled onto the dressing chair with her back to the door. The mirror in front of her proved her fears. Asami was going to kill her. She pulled the eyeliner out of her pocket and considered rectifying the damage but something inside her crumpled a little and she dropped the pencil to the table and rested her head in her hands. There was a soft thud on the door frame.

"Korra…" Tahno breathed. He moved towards her "I-"

"What?" Korra swallowed heavily and tried to fleetingly rectify the damage with the backs of her fingers as he approached. "It's nothing really I just needed some air…" Tahno knelt in front of her picking up the pencil.

"I can-"

"Your hands are shaking Korra" Tahno pointed out. Korra's hands dropped to her lap "Besides," He joked, "If there's one thing I hate, its badly done eyeliner, though Asami did a great job."

"how did you-?"

"Far too delicate for your handiwork" he smirked. Korra's eyes dropped to her hands "Hey no Korra I didn't mean-Asami taught me how to do it when we were kids is how I know it was hers," Tahno lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger and leant in to do the makeup. Their breaths mingled in the heavy air and Korra was acutely aware of the fact that if she just leaned forward…

"MHgn Tahno stop! I can do it myself," Korra said pulling her head back, Tahno moved his hand from her chin, rested it on her cheek and frowned up at her.

"You were almost done jeez, what the hell has been with you tonight? The snow, the blatant attempts to avoid me all evening and now you're all upset over something."

"It's nothing just leave it I can do the eyeliner myself."

"Korra I'm not stupid, something's bothering you this isn't about the eyeliner. I just need to figure out what-"

"YOU!" Korra interrupted, "YOU ARE BOTHERING ME. THIS WHOLE PARTY AND JUST YOU I LIKE YOU OKAY? I REALLY LIKE YOU AND YOU DONT EVEN NOTICE ME WITH YOUR STUPID IMAGE AND YOUR STUPID FANGIRLS AND YOUR STUPID HAI-"

Korra's voice was cut off by a mouth pressing against hers. The initial shock of it had startled her,though she felt Tahno's body relax as she kissed him back. Korra's hands traced his arms,his neck, to settle in his hair, but all to soon he broke away and Tahno smirked up from under the mess that Korra had made of his hair.

"Merry Christmas pretty girl"


End file.
